


I've Loved You For a Decade

by Azria



Category: GOT7
Genre: I'm so soft for them, M/M, i just wanted to write a dance scene lol it's shyte but, pepigyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azria/pseuds/Azria
Summary: Jinyoung was upset, and Yugyeom wants to put a smile on his roommate's face.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	I've Loved You For a Decade

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing serious lol Jinyoung is stressed with his classes and Yugyeom is a sweetheart who wants to cheer him up.
> 
> Song: I Can't Make You Love Me by Dave Thomas Junior

Yugyeom rose from the couch and stood in front of Jinyoung. His bangs was still damp, matted in front of his forehead. His eyes were red; he had been sleeping since Jinyoung came back from class.

Jinyoung frowned. “What the hell are you doing?”

Yugyeom bowed deeply. When he stood straight again, there was a small smile playing on his lips. Before Jinyoung could ask him, Yugyeom was turning on music from his bluetooth speaker. He offered his hand to Jinyoung.

The ever-stubborn Jinyoung refused to budge. However, Jinyoung’s refusal didn’t deter the hopeful look in Yugyeom’s eyes. He looked determined to make Jinyoung dance by the end of the night. So, Yugyeom started dancing by himself. It wouldn’t be hard, since he was probably the most talented dancer Jinyoung had ever seen.

Yet, Jinyoung can’t help but snorted when Yugyeom put his hands in the air as if he was holding someone by the waist. He looked ridiculous; grinning and doing little twirls around the room, dancing with an invisible man. Something twisted in Jinyoung’s stomach every time Yugyeom did a silly move and Yugyeom made sure to turn to Jinyoung, every time, just to see his reactions.

_Turn down these voices inside my head_

_Lay down with me_

_Tell me no lies_

_Just hold me close_

Yugyeom bumped into the coffee table, which was to be expected, since their living space was small and crowded with their furnitures. “Ouch,” Yugyeom said, rubbing his knee.

Sighing, Jinyoung moved away the coffee table. Once again, Yugyeom made a dramatic spin and held out his hand to Jinyoung.

_Don’t patronize_

_Don’t patronize me_

Jinyoung swore his heart didn’t skip a beat when Yugyeom wrapped delicate fingers around his hand. Yugyeom led him to the centre of the living room, kicking their couches to make some space.

Jinyoung can’t help but smile as Yugyeom led their dance. He bopped his head to the music and shouted, “Come on, don’t be shy!”

For once, Jinyoung didn’t care about the neighbours.

At first, it was awkward, besides they’re dancing to a love song about unrequited love. But Yugyeom was confident in the way Jinyoung wasn’t. Yugyeom intertwined their fingers together, pulling and pushing Jinyoung by their joint hands, forcing him to move to the rhythm of the song.

_Cause I can’t make you love me if you don’t_

_You can’t make your heart feel something it won’t_

Yugyeom put their hands up and made Jinyoung do a spin. Jinyoung broke into laughter. “You’re super corny,” Jinyoung said.

_Morning will come and I’ll do what’s right_

_Just give me till then to give up this fight_

Without warning, Yugyeom yanked him into his arms, causing Jinyoung to crash into his chest and they almost fall to the floor from how hard they’re laughing. Yugyeom wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, and it didn’t feel bad at all. Jinyoung wasn’t sure if he’s supposed to feel guilty but it feels good, actually. He couldn’t remember the last time he was hugged like this. Jinyoung closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of Yugyeom’s soap and baby powder.

_And I’ll give up this fight_

_Cause I can’t make you love me if you don’t_

They swayed to the music, holding each other, Yugyeom’s chin rested on his head. It felt like a wishful thinking, to just stay like this and forget about everything. Jinyoung wondered if Yugyeom could feel his heart beating against his ribcage, threatening to burst open.

These blossoming feelings inside of him wasn’t new. He wouldn’t lie to himself, he knew these feelings had grown inside of him over the years. Maybe not the first time they met, but maybe it had been budding slowly the more he sees Yugyeom’s smile, or hears his giggles, or touch his hands. He had always known it was inevitable to fall deeper for him, he just didn’t know what he would do once it overtakes his rationality.

It used to be easy, hiding his true feelings underneath playful banters and pranks that would only fuel his desire to be someone more than just a friend.

“I know you. You’re the type of person that would bottle up everything and it’s not healthy. I want to know how you feel. I need to know what keeps you up at night,” Yugyeom said.

Jinyoung’s hand fisted into his sweater. “It’s not easy.”

“Then let’s start from now. I’ll force you.”

“Don’t threaten someone older than you,” Jinyoung said with a laugh. “Thank you, Yugyeom. You have no idea how much I appreciate you.”

“In my 23 years of life, this is the first time I feel appreciated.”

“I’ll try,” Jinyoung said.

“And I’ll be right here.”

Yugyeom pulled away. Before Jinyoung could protest, Yugyeom placed his hand on Jinyoung’s chest. “Always.”

Jinyoung looked away as tears streaked down his face. “You’re too good for me.”

Yugyeom remained silent as his hands started moving lower. Jinyoung was expecting it, given Yugyeom’s antics from before, when Jinyoung felt the younger man’s hands squeezing his ass. He let out a surprise gasp and hit him in the chest. “Kim Yugyeom!”

He grinned sheepishly, not a trace of guilt in his face. “Couldn’t help it.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he moved towards their coffee table. “Let’s move back the furnitures.”

After a nice warm shower, Jinyoung’s mind was refreshed. He also cried as he shampooed his hair but Yugyeom doesn’t need to know that. He could hear the sounds of dishes clanking against each other from the kitchen. Yugyeom was aggressive with his dish-washing.

He stuck his head around the corner, smiling to himself as he silently watched Yugyeom singing as he dried the plates.

“Good night, hyung,” Yugyeom said, even though his back was facing Jinyoung.

Jinyoung couldn’t see his face, but he was completely sure Yugyeom was smirking. “Shut up.” Jinyoung’s cheeks tinted pink, slightly embarrassed that he got caught.

“I can do a strip tease for you while you’re here,” Yugyeom called out as Jinyoung slammed his door shut.

“Fuck you, Yugyeom!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm posting my first ever fic? Even though I was sure I wrote a gintama oneshot before? I know you've probably heard of this excuse a thousand times before but English isn't my first language. I don't even speak English irl, except maybe on the Internet because everyone understands English haha. I wrote this a few days ago, as part of my chaptered roommates jingyeom fic. I've had the story outline in my drafts since I was in high school (now I'm 20) and I thought I should just post it lol. I'm done with the first chapter and rewrote it about a dozen times but I still feel ehhh about it. 
> 
> I always have a soft-spot for Jingyeom and I like writing them, but it's so hard to find motivation to finish a chapter. I wrote this because I remembered Harry and Hermione's dancing scene in Deathly Hallows and I thought it was really sweet, platonic, but sweet. I'm in the middle of writing other chapters of this fic, but I don't know how long it will take so I'm just gonna leave this here. Sorry if this didn't reach your expectations! I'll try hard to improve my writing skills in the meantime.
> 
> I'll probably edit this later.....probably.


End file.
